Under the Moonlight
by RamenStyle
Summary: An one-shot with the lovely Licca with my created character, some fluff here, a kiss there, and yuri EVERYWHERE XD


**A/N: I thought this would be just a good little one-shot, for the girl that no one remembers…at least I knew she was a girl (Gina) but enjoy XD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gods eater burst characters or whatever **

**Under the Moonlight**

Yakumo looked up at the night stars as she sat on the railing of the Fefir branch headquarters upper floor she could clearly see the moon now engulf by Nova thanks to Shio. And the deserted wasteland that lay below it her remaining eye sparkle just like the stars above her did. She glance at the party happening behind her as she sigh looking down at her attire she was in a white short dress a white rose etch into the front held by a pair of spaghetti straps and matching white strap high heel shoes.

She picked at the attire again, sure it was white like her short hair and she usually wore white but this…..this WAS A DRESS! Something she was never seen in and everyone knew that. She was a shorts and jeans kind of girl, actually to Lindow it was the first he seen so much skin on Yakumo and everyone agreed. She let him live since it was his wedding and that was also the reason why she was in a dress she was one of Sakuya's bridesmaids heck even her eye patch was white with a white rose etch in it…..talk about girly. The girls wanted to change her hair from it's messy bed head, but her glare held them off

"There you are" a female voice called out behind her, Yakumo turn around to see a silver haired girl wearing a black one-piece dress with matching heels and a pair of black hoops on her left wrist. It was hard to get over not seeing her with grease on her face and a pair of goggles on her forehead.

"Oh Licca, what's up?" replied Yakumo she went back to looking up at the stars

"That's all you have to say?" replied Licca as she walked up beside Yakumo leaning against the railing as well

"What's shaking bacon?" question Yakumo as she scratch her cheek sheepishly. Licca just let out a sighed as she shook her head she looked over at the female for a moment

"You know that's dangerous" she added after a while, she couldn't see if Yakumo was looking at her since she was on Yakumo's eye patch side but she did see the grin, before she could question the smirk Yakumo was in the air as she landed after doing a back flip and landed on her feet beside Licca as she then lean against the railing with her elbows her good eye looking at Licca. The other girl just smile none the less

"Reckless as usual" chimed Licca, Yakumo just smile

"You should be used to that" replied Yakumo who was looking at the party inside which was still going full swing, Kota was telling a story as the others watched on, probably about that bloody show he's always talking about, Yakumo just looked at Licca who was looking up at the stars

"I am, but it still worries me sometimes" she replied softly "I know it's your job and all and your doing it for all us…." she stopped as she notice that Yakumo had put her hand over her hand and was looking at her with a soft smile which Licca return as they both looked up at the stars

"Don't worry" whispered Yakumo "I'll always come back to you" the two looked at each other as they put there hands around each other as Licca smiled as she removed Yakumo's eye patch which showed off her other light blue eye

"I wish you would take this off when your in the Den" replied Licca as she put her arms around Yakumo's neck who only grinned

"Hey, I like to give my opponent's a fighting chance" she replied then she saw the look on Licca's face "When I know I'm going to win I mean" she defended.

"But in the Den?"

"Well, they did attack here remember?"

"How could I forget" her arms tighten around the other girls neck "That's when you took hold of Lindow's god arc….to save me"

Licca's blush because that was also the time when she had more than just normal feelings for the 'New-type' out of all the others people that came to the Den Yakumo had that 'can-do' aura about her. She spoke up numerous times about a mission and isn't afraid who it is which she admire. At first it was just a her admiring her, but then as Yakumo kept going on more and more dangerous missions she started to get worried….more worried than she would about anybody else. Well it didn't start off like she imagine her and Yakumo would get into little fights about repairing her god arc and she being the impatient type they bump heads a lot. But after that affair with taking hold of Lindow's arc it change it was like they knew what the other was thinking and there wasn't any fights anymore. When Yakumo was ready to head out Licca's was there to support her…..and even when a mission which lasted a couple of days Yakumo would come back and come down to see her, for a god arc checkup of course but sometimes just to talk and watch her work.

And that's how this started….

"Wha'cha thinking about?" question Yakumo, Licca just looked into her soft blue eyes and smiled

"Just our relationship"

The other girl cocked a eyebrow

"Is it bad?" replied Yakumo showing some concern

"Nope" replied Licca happily as she happily sway with Yakumo, who without even noticing it was dancing to the tune heard inside the party

"I was just thinking about how our relationship…turn into…you know this"

"Oh…." replied Yakumo "is it bad?"

Licca just let out a small giggle

"It's perfect" she sighed

"Sweetness" grinned Yakumo

As the kept there slow dancing pace under the stars they held a soft kiss under the glow of the moon


End file.
